


Release

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus had a good idea of what was in Sirius's mind when he showed up at Remus's cottage with a bottle of vodka in one hand. "You know, you don't have to get me drunk to get me in bed," Remus said by way of greeting.

"Are you suggesting, Remus, that I have some kind of ulterior motive?" he asked, eyes full of mock innocence.

"I'm not suggesting anything. I'm stating a fact. And I'll tell you, it's not..." Sirius grinned and turned the bottle so Remus could read the label. Russian vodka. Expensive Russian vodka. "going to work," he finished, sounding not terribly convinced. Remus took the bottle and headed for the kitchen. "But since you brought this all the way over here, it seems a shame not to try it at least."

During their second vodka tonic each, Sirius squeezed Remus's shoulder, surprised to find the muscles were rock-hard. "What's going on back here? You're all tense." He rubbed Remus neck.

"Tough day," he said. "Mm. Could you keep doing that?"

Sirius put his half-empty glass down and began massaging Remus's shoulders. "You know," he said after a few moments, "that isn't very good for your back, sitting all scrunched up on the floor like that. You should stretch out." He patted the couch. "Come on up." Remus did so, lying down on his stomach, with Sirius straddling his back.

They were both quiet for some time. "You do that very well," Remus murmured.

Sirius leaned down to whisper in Remus's ear. "And you need to learn to relax." He was starting to lose his concentration. There was only so long he could be that close to Remus, touching him, clothing in the way or not. "You have to let it out sometimes."

"No need. I'm fine."

His skin was so warm through the fabric. "Oh, really?" Sirius moved his hands down to Remus's waist, coaxing him to flip over. "Nothing building up in there that you just need to get out? Because I think there is," he said before Remus could answer. He pressed himself down hard onto Remus, who grunted softly and closed his eyes. "No. Look at me." Slowly, Remus obliged. "You never lose control. But you will. Tonight. I'm going to make you. I'm going to do you hard and make you scream." There was a dangerous edge to Sirius's smile, and a feral gleam in his eyes. Much to his surprise, Remus found it incredibly arousing. "Ah. You like that idea." He put a hand on Remus's crotch and rubbed him gently. "Yes, you do." The hand moved to pull Remus's shirt free, then proceeded to undo the buttons, starting at the bottom.

Sirius's eyes moved appreciatively over his lover's pale, bare chest as he pulled his own shirt over his head. He lowered himself back down, sliding cat-like along Remus's body, lips stopping just short of Remus's. He smiled slightly before swooping in with a ferocious kiss, not stopping until they were both breathless. Without pausing, Sirius moved to Remus's ear, sucking on the lobe. He exhaled very gently, waited a moment, and began licking the top of his ear.

Sirius felt a pair of hands tugging insistently on his belt. "Mm-mm." He shook his head. "Im not done with you yet." He traced a line of kisses down Remus's throat. "Your eyes are closed again," he said as he finished, looking up. He wanted to see those glowing hazel eyes that had undone him so many times. "You should watch. You might learn something," he added with a smirk.

"Excu--ah!" Whatever thought Remus had been having flew out of his brain as Sirius ran his tongue over one nipple. One hand crept agonizingly slow across Remus's chest before reaching up to play with the other. He felt the point growing hard under his lips, but kept at it for a moment longer before switching his attention to the other one. With just a little more pressure, he was able to get a loud gasp from Remus. When he began using smaller, quicker strokes of his tongue, he got him to moan. Sirius own need was beginning to grow. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold outand he wasn't quite done with his partner.

He fumbled slightly with the button on Remus's trousers but did marginally better with the zipper, raising himself up so he could pull them off Remus's legs. His mouth left no inch of Remus's chest untouched, as he licked his way lower. He pushed aside the waistband of Remus's boxers, planting a kiss just below before letting the fabric snap back into place. He sat up, loosening his own belt, drinking in the sight of his lover below him. He pushed his trousers off and dropped them onto the floor, underwear following soon after.

Sirius put his hands back under Remus's waistband, pressing against his hipbones. He lifted and yanked, sliding Remus's boxers all the way down, pulling them off and tossing them onto the floor. He reached up and stroked Remus's hardness. He was ready, but there was no screaming yet. The ache inside him was almost unbearable now. Remus was going to have to wait, he decided. Sirius took Remus's hand and positioned it around it his own shaft, guiding him for a moment before letting Remus take over. As Remus continued, suddenly Sirius didn't care if his partner screamed or not. He just didn't want him to stop.

"Just like that, just like that," he repeated. His breath came faster and he began to moan loudly. He let out a long purr as he came, tossing his head back and digging his fingers into the worn blue fabric of the couch. He was dimly aware of Remus moving his hand away. Sirius looked back down at him, blinking away the sweat that was sliding down his forehead. Impatiently, he brushed at his temples. "God I love you," he said as his heart rate returned to normal. "However," he grinned, "you still have to scream." With that, he dropped his head down and took Remus into his mouth. It wasnt going to take much, because Remus was already rock hard, but Sirius wanted to make it good. He used his tongue to lick the tip of Remus's cock while he moved the rest of his mouth up and down.

It seemed that his directions were starting to sink in finally, because Sirius was able to hear Remus's moans. Usually, all he could get was some heavy gasping and an occasional loud groan. He slid his mouth away and replaced it with his hand, stroking gently. Remus lips moved, as if he was trying to say something. "Come on. Scream. You know you want to. Scream for me," he murmured.

"Ah! Sirius!" Remus cried out, climaxing. Sirius fingers grew slick but he waited until Remus removed his hand.

It took a while for them to get their breath back. "See, I knew you could do it," Sirius said, brushing one hand through Remus short, spiky hair. He was almost content to stay where he was, Remus reassuring weight underneath him. "Shower, I think." He sat back, disentangling himself from Remus.

"Sounds good." Remus nodded. "Would you like to go first?"

Sirius grinned. "Who said anything about going one at a time?"


End file.
